Anywhere But Here
by LostCause
Summary: Um....Misty gets mad..new gym leader....Please Read and REVIEW! This is the same fic I had in Drama but now it's in romance!! It was my first ever fic and it's really badly written but I like the plot line!


Disclaimer: If I really owned these characters, Brocks eyes would be opened, Pikachu would be able to say something besides it`s own name and a lot of other good stuff would have already happened.

  


  


Anywhere But Here

Ash-I wasn't in the best of moods. I mean who would be. We had been traveling non-stop for days now and arguing just as much. "I'm telling you! It's this way!" I yelled. "What would you know? Your the one who got us lost in the first place!" Misty yelled back angrily. "I...I...did not!" I said well I attempted to think of a comeback. "Ash Ketchum, all you do is get us lost, if it weren't for you we would have been at the gym days ago!" She complained. My temper got a hold of me. "ME!? At least I do something. You just tag along and get in the way! We always have to stop for you and you never help! Your more trouble than your worth! Not to mention you're always mean and nasty. I don't know why anyone would ever want to be your friend!" The words came out harsh. As soon as I said them I wanted to take them back. "Misty" I started but it was too late. She was already running away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Misty-Ash was right I never do anything. I'm not worth anything. I'm only a pain. I guess he was never even my friend. I stopped to catch my breath and slid down to the ground. Where would I go? Back to my sisters? I thought about it for a while and sighed. I'd rather be anywhere but here. I turned around. There was Ash running towards me I went to get up but he was there in a flash. "Misty.. I didn't mean it." He started. Brock had probably told him to come apologize so we could hurry up and get going. "You were right AshI am just trouble that's why I'm leavingso just leave me lone" I said, sniffling. Before he could respond I made a mad dash for the forest. 

~

I sat down by the lake and held Togepi in my arms. I thought about what I was going to do. I looked into the lake and saw my reflection. I would show Ash, I would be worth something. Before I turned back I looked at my reflection one more time. A reflection I didn't want. It was time to say goodbye to Misty Waterflower. It's not like anyone would care if they never saw me. My sisters barely know I exist and my so-called "friends" hate me. I splashed my reflection in the water. This was the end of Misty Waterflower.

~

One year later

The brunette stared at herself in the water and then got up. She had a challenger. "Hello and welcome to my gym. I hope you enjoy your stay and good luck!" She said with a smile. After the match was over she told the trainer good job and gave him a Starmie for trying. She sat back down and waited for the next challenger. It would be the same routine. In her gym she turned on the radio. "Next up, Whitteny Houstans, I Will Always Love You." She listened to the words very carefully and almost started to cry.

If I should stay I would only be in your way

So I go but I know 

I'll think of you every step of the way

And I will always love you

Will always love you

You, my darling you

Bittersweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So goodbye 

Please don't cry

We both know I am not what you need

And I will always love you

I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you dreamed of

And I wish you joy and happiness

But above all things I wish you love

"Ray"- The words fit so well. Before I knew it I was crying loudly. "Ray? Ray? What's wrong" my friend asked me. I smiled. Maybe it was better this way. I had friends that cared. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Thank you though!" I said cheerfully. She smiled and left. I was alone again. I hated being alone. It gave me time to think. My face twisted as I read the sign above the door. "Welcome to Ray Sunflowers gym. May all your days be filled with sunshine." Ray Sunflower one of the toughest gym leaders in the world, but also one of the nicest. People come from miles around to challenge me, some to just meet me! I have lots of friends. I should be happy but I'm not. I miss Brock and I miss Pickachu. I miss my red hair. I miss my old name, Misty Waterflower. I miss my old life. But most of all I miss Ash. I smiled. At least I still had my pokemon. My Psyduck had evolved, as had many of my other pokemon. After I had ran from the lake I set out to make something of myself. I dyed my hair brown and got a new name. Ray Sunflower. I caught all new pokemon and trained them hard. I guess I got what I wanted. I've sure made something of myself.

Ash- After Misty left I didn't hear anything from her but I just kept going. I would reach my goal. I was ready to face the legendary gym leader, Ray. I knew I could beat her! "Ash we're almost there!" Tracey said. I smiled. This was going to be easy.

Misty-"Hey Ray, there's a challenger by the name of Ash Ketchum waiting for you." "A..asAsh.Ketchum.Th.Th.Thank you." She smiled and headed out the door. Ash! Here to see me! Should I tell him.No, I can't. It would only bring him more trouble. He had clearly gotten along fine without me. He wouldn't even remember me! Both of our lives were better now. I took a deep breath I was a river, I was clam. I had to make sure I didn't give it away. It would ruin everything. I had to tell myself he was a different challenger. That was it! I would pretend it was just another challenger. I took one last deep breath and calmed myself down. I could do this.

Ash-The gym leader walked came out and bowed. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting." She said sweetly. She was pretty. She wore her long brown hair down with a blue flower pinned in it. Her kimono was light blue and fit perfectly. "Would you like some tea?" She asked. "No, I came here for a battle" I growled. I couldn't have feelings for her. Misty was the only one for me. Really Ash get over her, she's been gone for a year, she wasn't coming back I thought to myself. It was weird there was something about Ray. I shook it off, it was time to battle. She smiled and bowed. "Let's begin!" She said as we got out our pokemon. First she sent out a Golduck, which beat my Bulbasaur. This didn't look good. I smirked. Pickachu could beat him! "Pickachu Go!" I yelled. Pickachu went out and looked up at Ray. "Thundershock!" I commanded. Pickachu looked back at me and then ran to my side. "What are you doing Pickachu!' I yelled. "Pika Pika!" he said. I saw a strange look on Ray's face. Probably she thought I couldn`t even control my Pikachu. I sighed, I guess he was just soft about battling girls. We continued the battled and I lost. She smiled and gave me a Starmie for trying. Me lose? I couldn't! I didn't! I was Ash Ketchum! I would win! If it took me 100 battles I would beat this girl! No matter what it took.

~

"Ray"-I hit my self on my head. I was so foolish. I would never see Ash again and I had probably wrecked his dream. I did this to show him I was worth something and now I can't even show him! I started to cry. Everything seemed so pointless and it was it really was. I didn't know what to do. I would have to sleep on it.

Ash- "Come on Trac, let`s go!" I yelled. "Already! Ash you just lost to her yesterday!" he said. "Well I'll win today!" I didn't wait up. I would win this battle. I reached the gym and barged in the doors. "I'm here for a battle!" I told the girl at the desk. "Weren't you the kid who lost just yesterday?" She asked impatiently. "Yeah but I'm going to win today!" I said. She sighed and left to get Ray. "Hello," Ray said and bowed. "I have decided not to battle you. You have shown that you have skills and determination. On behalf of the Shining Sun gym, I award you this badge." She held out a sparkling badge. I didn't know exactly what to do. I didn't want to take the badge when I didn't really earn it but.... I took the badge, "Thank you Ray," I said. She smiled, but there were tears in her eyes.

~

Even though I left the island Ray and I became good friends. We talked to each other in letters. She reminded me a lot of Misty. It had been almost two years since I had "won" Rays badge and I decided go there for a surprise visit. I walked up to the gym and opened the door. It was a Saturday so there would be no one there but Ray. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There was Ray, swimming around in the gym pool. I snuck around the side and sat down. She was so in to it she didn't even notice me. She swam beautifully. Almost as good as..... I had to get Misty out of my head. "Hi! Ray! Bet you didn't think I'd be here!" I said. "Ash!" she yelled like she was going to beat me up but then, as I should have known she came over and hugged me. It had been so long since Misty hugged me......."Your...um...a great swimmer..." I tried to say cheerfully but Ray being Ray she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Ash?" she said kindly. "I...use to...to....know a girl who was a water pokemon trainer...she swam as good as you..." I stumbled. Ray sat down hard on the bench and whispered, "Ash, there's something I need to tell you." I sat down next to her. "What is it?" I said as looked in her eyes. She turned her head and said softly, "Ash, I don't know if should tell you this because it could mess everything up.....and....and...well ash....I am Misty..." Tears flung from her face and she ran. The first thing to come over me was shock! Misty...here...Ray...The next thing to come over me was one word "duh!" Why didn't I see it! There were so many clues the whole Pickachu thing, the Golduck, the swimming, the aqua eyes and of course, the last name. Another "duh" hit me. Run after her you idiot before you lose her again I thought! I ran and saw her sitting, just staring out into space. "Ash...I'm so sorry...." she whispered. I ran over to her. "Misty it wasn't your fault! It was all my fault!" I said as I sat down next to her. "What happen Myst?" "Well, after I ran away from you I started a whole new life....to prove...you were wrong....and I didn't tell you who I really was because I didn't want to bother you....you were right....I'm nothing but a trouble... no one will every be my friend.....I can see why you wanted me to leave..." she cried. "Misty! I didn't want you to leave! Why do you think I came after you!" I told her. "Be...be...cause you wanted to shut me up so..so we could hurry up and go..." she sniffled. "Misty! That's not it! I came after you to tell you....I....I...I love you...." She looked up and stared straight at me. Before I knew it we were kissing. Misty smiled and whispered, "Maybe here isn't so bad"

  


Well just to let all you less special peps know I would just like to point out what a great character Ray was. I mean first of all the name Misty Waterflower and Ray Sunflower. Okay first you got Mist is part of Water and a Ray is part of the sun so right there is something brilliant! Then Misty wears clothes the color of like sunny stuff when her name is Misty so when it`s Ray she wears blue stuff like the water! Do you get it! Wow! Besides from the brilliant character of Ray this wasn`t one of my best stories. I had started off good and then I keep forgetting to end it so finally I took to seconds to end it and that`s why the ending is bad. 

Dun duh Duh Na! It`s Time For the Ending thingy!

Empress: Okay be warned these ending things are often worse than the fics

Brock: Nothing could be worse than this fic.

Empress: YOU DARE DEFEY ME! YOU SHALL PAY! I, THE DARK EMPRESS OF ANIME SHALL PUT A CURSE ON YOU! :::and that, boys and girls, is why brocks eyes remain closed today::::

Brock: Haha, very funny!

Empress: YA DID IT AGAIN! NOW I SHALL MAKE IT SO YOU NEVER FIND A GIRL AND YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE SHOW! MOHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::::and that boys and girls, is why Brock STILL has no girl and is banished from pokemon:::

Brock: ::sighs:: You`ll have to excuse me. It seems the empress had forgotten to take her medication again.

Empress: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOT THE JACKECT AND THE BOUNCY WALLS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Brock: Well next time when the voices tell you to do something, don`t listen. Well that`s all the time for today see you next time on the

Empress: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I DON`T WANT THE JACKET!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
